


In Heat

by hinamori_kidou_apprentice



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamori_kidou_apprentice/pseuds/hinamori_kidou_apprentice
Summary: Through a series of unfortunate events, Batman and Harley become trapped in a steam room. And nothing will ever be the same. Smut.





	In Heat

Harley Quinn stumbled into a spa near the edge of Gotham City with a big burlap sack full of money slung over her shoulder, her lungs burning. Why had Mistah J abandoned her?

They had been robbing a bank. A few minutes in, the sounds of quickly-approaching sirens bearing down on them spurred them to move faster, Batman's signal against the grey clouds scaring Harley even more.

She had told Mistah J that robbing that bank was a bad idea. They should've stayed off the radar a little longer, ensured that they had more time out of that horrible Asylum.

Nevertheless, when Mistah J had suggested it she had readily agreed, unable to dispute anything that came out of his mouth. Then, when they had gone to flee, Mistah J had taken off, claiming that there was more money than he had anticipated, thus there was no seat left for her.

So she was running. She had already tripped once and scraped her knee, the thick black night obscuring her vision. She was completely out of breath, her chest heaving as she leaned on the spa's door for support. To her surprise, when she leaned on the door a little harder it clicked open. She slipped inside and dropped the money on the floor, staggering onto a chair and plopping down on it heavily.

Then the door banged open, revealing the tall, muscled form of Mistah J's arch nemesis. Harley jumped out of the chair and sprinted down a hallway, opening the first door she could find after turning the corner. She peeked out through the gap in the door, jumping back in fright as it was pushed inward. She recovered quickly though, trying to draw as much energy as she could to put towards fighting Bats.

But even at full strength she was no match for the caped crusader.

She somehow managed to catch him off guard, though, crashing into him. He stumbled backwards, losing his balance as he tripped on his cape. The door slammed shut behind him as he grabbed onto the door handle, accidentally locking the door before his weight and momentum broke the handle off. He lost his balance again, his support gone, and he smashed into a control box before coming to rest on the floor, dazed.

Needless to say, it was the most inelegant series of events Harley had ever seen Bats perform. Well, she barely saw it since the room was so dark.

A nasty grin split her face. "Well well well, what do we have here? Poor little Bats got knocked out by a delicate little girl like me? Guess it's time for my escape!"

She skipped happily to the door and went to turn the handle…except it wasn't there. She pressed her palm against the door, searching for the handle, but it was nowhere to be found. She stared at the barely-visible door for a second before searching blindly above Bats's head for a light switch. At least something was where it was supposed to be.

When the lights did come on, Harley noticed that there really was no handle on the door. She could see where the handle used to be…

Harley turned her attention to Bats and groaned. The handle was in his hand!

She had finally bested Bats…finally!...only to not be able to get away and brag about it afterwards. She didn't even have anything to tie him up with!

She pouted and turned around, finally taking in the room she was now trapped in. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small, either. It had no windows (which made Harley even more upset) and seemed to be made of nice wood, the only pleasing part about it being that it had built in benches that extended from the wall.

It wasn't until she had sat down and gotten comfortable that it registered in her brain that she was at a spa, which had to mean that she was, in fact, in a steam room. Her face lit up in delight and she went over to fiddle with the knobs, only to find that Bats had ruined that for her, too.

"Stupid Bats," she muttered, lightly kicking his thigh.

She squealed in surprise when his hand shot out and grabbed her ankle. He pulled hard, sending her crashing to the ground, before kneeling at her side while pinning her arms against her back.

"Lemme go!" she cried indignantly, kicking her legs.

"I'm taking you in," Bats said in his low voice, hauling Harley up and bringing her to the door.

"Not gonna work, Bats, we're stuck in here," said Harley cheerily, knowing this would piss him off.

He sat her down on the bench again and said, "Don't try anything," before getting back up and working on escaping for a good half-hour, only to come up with nothing.

"No way out but the door," he muttered. "But it's locked."

"Take all your genius to figure that one out, did it Bats?" Harley asked sarcastically, lying down on the bench by this point.

Harley's eyes had been closed as Bats worked, but she peeked out now to see where he sat down. It just wouldn't be right if she spent her night in a steam room handcuffed to something. But Bats just sat on the opposite side of the room, closing his eyes as he sat perfectly erect, his figure obscured by gathering steam.

Harley's eyes shot open and she sat up as she realized that it was actually steaming in the room. Seemed that Bats had turned it on when he had smashed into it.

Harley giggled excitedly. She had never been in a steam room before.

The novelty wore off after a few minutes though, so she laid back down as the room began to get hotter. She was already so bored! "Bats," she said.

He didn't reply.

"Bats," she said louder, sitting up again.

He didn't move a muscle. "Bats!" she screamed.

"What, Harley?" Batman asked, annoyance obvious in his voice.

"Why are you so boring?" she asked, making Bats even more angry.

"Just go to sleep," he replied, closing his eyes in meditation again. "I won't lay a finger on you until this door is open, then you're going back to Arkham."

Harley groaned, laying back down once more. It got quiet again, leaving her to focus only on how hot she was getting. She was sweating profusely, the salty liquid peeling off the last of the makeup on her face. She could feel her clothes clinging to her and they started itching. She glanced over at Bats, who still hadn't moved a muscle. Wasn't he hot?

Whether he was or not didn't matter, Harley decided. It only mattered that to her, the room was sweltering. She couldn't take these itchy, sticky clothes anymore. She took off her gloves first so she had full use of her hands, then she took off her boots and leggings, allowing the skin to breathe. It felt marvelous. So she continued to strip, taking off her arm warmers, collar, and even her facemask. She unbuckled the belt around her waist and tossed it with the rest of the clothes before taking off her corset, glad that she could breathe better.

She hesitated for only a second before beginning to unbutton her shirt, deciding that

1\. Bats probably wasn't going to open his eyes for the rest of the night,

2\. Even if he did, the steam would be obscuring her, and

3\. It was too damn hot not too.

So she pulled off her shirt and pulled her skirt down her legs, tossing the garments into the pile in the corner. Just in her bra and panties now, she sighed in content. She glanced over at Bats again. Though he was still stock-still, something about him did interest her.

Besides his uniform being naturally tight, now it was tight and wet. The material of his suit was also surprisingly thin. She had always found Bats physically attractive (don't tell Mistah J) because he had nice, large muscles, a chiseled jaw, and a rugged voice. Not to mention the fact that she felt some weird psychological connection to him because he was the human she interacted most with besides Mistah J.

His suit clung to his muscles even more, perfectly outlining his defined shoulders, arms, pectorals, and abs. Then she glanced a little lower and had the good grace to blush even though she didn't look away.

The material also clung to his crotch, allowing Harley a good view of the outline of a long, soft cock.

Based on how thick it was already, she had no doubt that it would be beautifully long and thick when it was fully erect.

She noticed that she was breathing harder, and despite how hot it was her sensitive nipples were hardening against the material of her bra. She felt liquid heat beginning to pool in her core and she bit her lip to stifle a moan.

She normally wouldn't have had such a reaction, but she hadn't had a cock in years. She could just imagine impaling herself again and again on it, imagine it stretching her out.

She decided right then that she needed to have it no matter what. Mistah J wasn't here right now and he didn't need to know. Not that he had ever had sex with her, but she had a feeling that if he knew about her fuck Bats she wouldn't exactly be welcomed back warmly.

Looking at Bats as she lightly played with her taut, sweaty stomach, she decided that he wasn't much of a ladies man. Sure, he was attractive, and sure, he could take care of himself, not to mention the fact that he was obviously either rich or very well-funded, but there was just something about him that made her think he hadn't been with too many women.

She had seen him resist Ivy before, of course, but Ivy came on too strong. A more subtle approach was acquired; turn him on without him even realizing it.

So she came up with a plan before standing up and stretching, sighing loudly in ecstasy as she reached her arms up, thrusting her perky t*** out. "Ahhh," she sighed. "Doesn't this feel great, Bats?"

Harley saw Bats crack open an eye, but she didn't get any reaction…from his face, that is. She could see the outline of his c*** begin to harden, though, his limp member moving in his pants. She grinned as she turned around and bent over, pretending to stretch while she really put her smooth, firm a** only a couple feet from his face. "I really needed that stretch," she said as she stood up again.

She went to turn around again but 'slipped', falling straight onto Bats's lap. "Ouch," she said, doing her best to act hurt and keep her breathing steady as she felt his strong arm around her waist and on her arm. "Lemme go," she said breathily, chastising herself immediately afterwards. There was no way he wouldn't see through that.

But apparently it worked, for Bats gently let her go without a word. Harley went to stand up but 'accidentally' used his crotch for support, barely containing her moan as she felt that he was almost fully erect. He was indeed as big as she thought he was going to be.

"Oh my," she said, letting her hand linger. "Seems you've got a problem, Bats."

"Let go, Harley," Batman said with an icy glare.

"Come on, Bats," Harley whispered seductively, gently squeezing his hard pole. "No one will ever have to know."

"Harley…" Bats tried to say warningly, but it came out as a semi-moan.

"Bats…" Harley replied cheekily, leaning down and kissing him.

He immediately broke the kiss. "Stop it, Harley," he said. "That's your last warning."

"Stop trying to kid yourself, Bats," she replied, reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra, letting her breasts spill out as she dropped it on the floor. "If you had wanted me to stop, you would've made me stop already."

She climbed on his lap and began kissing him again, gently grinding her soaking core against his stiff rod.

He finally gave in and began kissing her back. Surprisingly smooth hands began massaging and kneading her tits, firm flicks of her nipples sending more liquid pooling in her core.

Bats pushed a part of his suit and it instantly loosened, allowing him to take it off after moving Harley.

She was pleasantly surprised to find him completely naked underneath, his long, thick cock jutting out proudly from his body. She smiled seductively at him and made him sit down again before kneeling between his thighs. He groaned when she wrapped her soft hand around his cock, firmly stroking his shaft.

"You like that, Bats?" she asked, grinning.

Without waiting for a reply, she licked her lips before wrapping them around his crown, sucking on it while she continued to pump him. Then she gripped his base and began lowering her mouth on him farther, not stopping until his cock was deep in her throat, her nose touching his trimmed pubic hair.

She began bobbing on him, her hand following her mouth, moaning as she felt his cock throbbing in her throat. A hand came behind her head and helped guide her, and she noticed her own hand skimming down her stomach and dipping into her pussy. She pushed two fingers into herself as she continued to give Bats head, moaning again as she felt how wet she was.

She had a good rhythm going, her mouth and throat tightly gripping his shaft, when he suddenly forced her face all the way down his cock. Without warning he shot stream after stream of hot, ropy cum down her throat, and she quickly pulled off as she did her best not to choke. He wasn't done though, and he continued to shoot thick ropes of sticky cum on her face.

"Could at least give a girl a little warning," Harley sputtered as soon as he was done, using Bats's suit to wipe the cum off her face.

"Sorry," he mumbled, catching Harley by surprise.

She grinned up at him and said, "Just remember the next time you're about to blow your load down someone's throat."

Then, going on cleanup duty, Harley took his cock in her mouth and sucked and licked off the remaining cum, making sure to pull off of him seductively slowly. She was amazed that he began to harden in her mouth again.

Bats stood up at the same time she did and slammed his lips against hers, pulling her roughly against him. "Oh, Bats," Harley moaned as he backed her against a wall. "A little eager?"

She felt his cock poking her stomach and grinned against his mouth, reaching her hand down to stroke his shaft again. Bats turned her around and pushed her against the wall, making her pussy clench. She loved it rough.

One of his hands came around and grabbed her breasts, holding her still as the head of his cock prodded her puckered anus. "Bats?" Harley said nervously before his long shaft was pushed into her body.

One hand still on her breast, the other hand came to her hip as he slowly slid his cock in and out of her body, letting her get used to the feeling. Her hand dipped down to her quivering quim again, two fingers dipping into her core as Bats's throbbing cock was pushed into her again and again. He staggered backwards and turned around, Harley taking the hint and bending over, using one of the benches for support. Batman's other hand joined the first on her other hip, using her waist to pull her against his body harder. Harley grunted with each thrust as Bats picked up the pace, fucking her ass with all the strength he possessed. Harley groaned and moaned as she pumped her fingers into her pussy in time with his thrusting, feeling his thick shaft through the thin wall separating the two.

"You like that, Harley?" Bats grunted, making her arch her sweaty, shiny back. "Beg for it."

Harley instantly came as he commanded her to beg for it, her warm, glistening cum coating her hand and running down her inner thighs as pleasure tore through her. "Fill me with your cum, Bats!" she managed to yell, her anus squeezing Bats's cock.

He grunted and thrusted into her as he pumped her ass full of his hot cum, shooting it deep into her tight body.

Harley collapsed on the ground as Bats's cock slipped out of her, the caped crusader sitting down on a bench to catch his breath. Harley rolled over and eyed Bats's semi-hard cock as she panted, her breasts rising and falling. She crawled over to him and wrapped her hand around him, her pussy aching for his thick rod. She pumped his shaft until he was rock hard again, then climbed onto his lap, putting her arms around his neck for balance. She sighed as she slowly slid down his shaft, her breath hitching as he stretched her out.

She kissed him as she began rocking on top of him, her hard nipples brushing Bats's chest. She pushed him so he was laying down, then began bouncing on him, impaling herself again and again on his long, thick cock. His hands came up and grabbed her hips, pulling her down harder on him as he sheathed himself inside of her. She grunted as she came, her glistening fluids coating Bats's cock, her perky tits thrusting out as she threw her head back in ecstasy.

Batman flipped them over and pounded into her as white spots continued to dance in her vision, each of his thrusts sending more jolts of pleasure from her core. Her walls gripped him eagerly, spasmodically clenching his shaft as he pumped into her, brushing her cervix every time he buried himself inside of her.

Harley, too exhausted to help much, just whimpered louder and louder as Bats fucked her, crying out as he nipped her neck. She exploded around his cock again, crying out as another orgasm slammed into her, Bats's thick shaft tearing her apart as she coated it with more cum.

He was slamming into her frantically now as she moaned and took it, her breathing erratic as pleasure continued to assault her. He grunted and pumped into her a couple more times before burying himself to the hilt, shooting thick spurts of cum into her. Her tight walls gripped and milked him as he finished cuming, slipping out of her as he rolled onto the floor next to the bench, exhausted.

Harley was panting as she lay on the bench, a thin coat of sweat making her body shine. "Bats," she said quietly. He remained quiet, but she continued anyway. "Mistah J's not looking for me, is he?"

"The Joker doesn't really give a damn about you, Harley," Bats replied.

Harley wanted to tell him otherwise but found that she couldn't speak through the lump that had risen to her throat. Tears pricked her eyes as Bats's words sank in, confirming a suspicion she had long since held. She would normally write it off as him trying to cause unrest in her, but considering the facts that they had just fucked and he genuinely seemed to be telling the truth, she couldn't deny it anymore.

Mistah J didn't care for her at all.

She felt her clothes land on her body and turned to look at Bats, who was completely suited up again.

"Put those on," he said. "It'd be dangerous for both of us if we were found like this."

Harley meekly put the clothes on and rolled over so she was facing the wall, comfortable now that the steam had died down a little. Her heart felt as though it was being crushed and she felt a hot tear roll down her cheek, reality setting in. What had she been doing these last few years. Going all doe-eyed over her patient and becoming obsessed with him, even going so far as to commit crimes when she was with him? Was she crazy? Why was she doing this?

"You alright, Harley?" Bats asked monotonously from the other side of the room.

"Fine," she said thickly, her heart warming a bit. Mistah J had never asked her if she was alright. "I just…something's changed," she whispered.

"Yeah," Bats replied. "Something did change."

"I'm scared," Harley admitted weakly.

"Sometimes fear is a necessity" he replied cryptically.

They remained silent for a long while, then Harley whispered, "Good night," still troubled.

She waited for a response but never got one, so she rolled around. He was asleep, his face more relaxed than she had ever seen it.

Harley rolled back over and slowly fell asleep herself, a hint of a smile on her face despite the hard times to come.

And it wasn't until she had been truly asleep for half-an-hour that Bats quietly muttered, "Good night, Harley."


End file.
